Friends Only?
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *One shot* Inspired by Sakura1287’s ‘Fire and Ice’. What happens when you meet your family's worst enemy over the internet and become friends while your family is making you date some guy you absolutely have no interest in. *Language*


Her Only Friend

By Crystal

Author's Notes: This one-shot was partly inspired by Sakura1287's 'Fire and Ice'.  Hope she/he doesn't mind me using it ^^

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

Virginia Anne Weasley, eighteen has just graduated from Hogwarts and it was her first summer as a graduated student.  She was always smiling and joking along with her six brothers, Harry and Hermione, but the truth was, she was sad.  Angry at the world.  Ever since that incident on her first year, she was never the same.  Sad, depressed...

The only thing that kept her alive during this summer was a laptop...  A thing muggle invented.  She learned how to use it a few days ago and already, she was in a chat room, looking for someone to talk to.

At first, she only played Pinball and Solitary, but now, the internet seemed a lot more fun for her.  Once again, she opened the new program, called mIRC and typed in the familiar name that she has typed in for the past few days.

**Snowflakes **Hey, anyone here?

**SilverIce **Yeah.  Hey.

**Snowflakes** Hi!  What's up? =)****

**SilverIce **Nothing.****

**Snowflakes **You're awfully boring, you know that?****

**SilverIce **Sure...  like you're not.  It's summer.****

**Snowflakes **Good point.  How old are you?****

**SilverIce **Nineteen, you?****

**Snowflakes **One year younger.****

**SilverIce **I see...****

**Snowflakes **Are you enjoying summer?****

**SilverIce **I guess.****

**Snowflakes **...You're not very talkative, are you?****

**SilverIce **No.****

**Snowflakes **...

**Snowflakes **...****

**Snowflakes **...Why are you online anyways?  I mean, there's no point if you don't talk, right?****

**SilverIce **I'm playing Solitary.****

**Snowflakes **Oh.  You want to play Monopoly or something on games.com?****

**SilverIce **Sure.

And that was how Ginny passed her summer.  She was always hidden in her room, lying down on her stomach while typing on her laptop.

Whenever she was online, she was all happy with SilverIce, someone who she still didn't know by his or her real name, but didn't mind.  However, whenever she wasn't online, she would get stressed out by her family and Harry trying to ask her out was not helping at all.  Her whole family had been trying to get Harry and her along together, but the problem was, she no longer had a crush for The Boy Who Lived.  Instead, her love right now was directed at a certain somebody over the internet...

* * * * *

Not that he would ever admit, but talking with Snowflakes was making him feel better.  Damn his father Lucius.  He say he was lucky to have been able to sneak a laptop in his room.  If his father found out, he'd probably get another beating, not that he cared.

His body was so full of scars that another one would not make a difference at all.  Once again, he turned on his laptop and the second he logged on, a message popped up.

**Snowflakes **Hey!****

**SilverIce **Hi.****

**Snowflakes **How are you doing?****

**SilverIce **Better than I hoped, you?****

**Snowflakes **To be truthful, I'm not exactly too good.

**SilverIce **Why?****

**Snowflakes **Heh, my family wants me to date this guy...

**SilverIce **And you're not happy about it?****

**Snowflakes **Well...  I mean, he's all good and stuff.  But the problem is, I don't like him...  AT ALL.  And if I did like him, that was ages ago.****

**SilverIce **So your family's making you date him?****

**Snowflakes **No, but they're trying to get me to date him.****

**SilverIce **Are all parents like that?****

**Snowflakes **What?  You have the same problems?****

**SilverIce **Hell yeah.****

**Snowflakes **Oh!  You like the girl?****

**SilverIce **Ew.****

**Snowflakes **Okay...****

Suddenly, he heard his father call, "Draco!  The Parkinsons are here!"  Draco cursed underneath his breath.

**SilverIce **Got to go, the girl's here.****

**Snowflakes **Ah, I wish you good luck then.****

*** * * SilverIce has quit IRC**

_God damn Pansy again...  Couldn't she just sod off and let me be?  I hate that god damn slut!  And the only reason why I have to marry her is because **Father** wants to be even richer.  God damn it.  I wonder if Snowflakes' family wanted her to marry the guy because of money..._

* * * * *

As soon as SilverIce left, Ginny heard her mother calling her down again.  It was probably Harry again...  She was definitely annoyed and pissed.  Slowly, she stepped down the stairs to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered around.

Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't look too happy, Harry was looking pleadingly at her, Bill had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, Charlie was doing the same, Percy was doing his work, Fred and George were all looking at her and Ron was glaring at her.  She snorted inwardly, and rolled her eyes.  _As if that's going to get me to date Harry, Ronald._

"Please, Ginny?  I really love you!"  Harry said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"Sorry, Harry."  She said slowly.

Mrs Weasley slammed her hand down on the kitchen table, "Virginia Weasley!  You will not act like that towards Harry!  He loves you very much and will do you good if you date him!"

Ginny glared at her mother, "I will not date Harry Potter, Mum."  She said as calmly as possible.

"Do not glare at me like that, young lady!  Haven't I taught you enough manners yet?  I am your **mother**!"

Now Ginny was absolutely pissed and slammed her hand down on the table even harder than Mrs Weasley had, getting everyone's undivided attention, "Look, **mother.**  I do not care if Harry Potter is a good boyfriend for me.  I don't care.  All I want is something that I love and that I love him back.  Okay?"

"But you do love him, Gin!"  Ron cried out.

Ginny glared at both her mother and her brother with venom, "Look.  I do not like Harry bloody Potter, so leave me the hell alone."  Her voice was low and dangerous and her eyes no longer held the innocent glow they always had.  Her mother gasped at what she had called Harry and Ginny herself saw Bill's eyes filled with amusement.  Then without another word, she stormed up to her room.

"VIRGINIA ANNE WEASLEY!  COME BACK DOWN AND APOLOGIZE TO HARRY!"

Without any sort of warning, the moment she slammed the door shut, tears began to run down her cheek and she took out her journal and a quill and starting writing everything inside.

_September 24th, 1999_

_I do not get why.  Why does everyone stick to Harry bloody Potter?  Is it just because he is the stupid boy that lived?!  Even my parents love him more than they love me, and I'm their daughter!  Their only bloody daughter!  But they never care, of course.  I'm used to it, but I just can't believe...  How Mum made me apologize as if it was my fault.  I admit that I was wrong calling Harry 'Harry bloody Potter'.  But was it really that right for my parents to take his side, along with my brothers?_

_The only person that seemed to care for me was SilverIce, and I didn't even know him.  At all.  For all I know, all he told me could be lies.  And yet, I trust him more than I trust my own family.  Damn sad._

_Life really sucks for me...  And sometimes, I don't think it's worth living.  Wait, sorry, that's a lie.  Life **isn't** worth living.  For me anyways.  I'm the toy that's always been thrown around.  I was Ron's best friend before he met Harry, I was Tom's best friend before Harry killed him, I was Cho's replacement for Harry when Cho broke up with Harry.  What the hell did I do wrong?  I really don't get it...  I really don't._

_And here, for this time, I'm sure...  This will end my journal and this will be...  my last entry._

A tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto the piece of paper than made the ink run away, but she didn't care.  Slowly, she took a knife out her trunk and decided to cut herself...

But then, a familiar sound from the computer popped up and she dropped her knife suddenly.  After all, after a few months of friendship, SilverIce deserved to know her name.  At least then, he would go to her funeral.

**Snowflakes **Virginia Weasley.****

**SilverIce **What?****

**Snowflakes **My name's Virginia Weasley.****

There was a pause and she wondered what happened to SilverIce.

**SilverIce **Weasley?****

**Snowflakes **Yeah...  My family's worst enemy calls our whole family that.  Ironic to hear it coming from your mouth when you're my best friend.****

**SilverIce **Best friend?****

**Snowflakes **Sure.****

**SilverIce **Why'd you tell me all of a sudden?****

**Snowflakes **...****

**Snowflakes **To be truthful, this is just a farewell.****

**SilverIce **What?****

**Snowflakes **I...  Just...  Good bye.  This is going to be my last time here.  I just felt that you deserved a farewell from me, even though I'm not your anything.****

**SilverIce **Wait...  You mean you're not coming back?****

**Snowflakes **Yeah, that's what I'm saying...  Bye...  SilverIce.

*** * * Snowflakes has quit IRC**

**SilverIce **Draco Malfoy.****

* * * * *

_Shit_.  Draco cussed.  He was going to tell her his real name before she signed out.  If he wasn't mistaken, she was going to go commit suicide or something.  Silently, he slipped out of his room and near his fireplace where he took a handful of sand and tossed it into the fireplace.

_The Burrow, was it?_  He had over heard the other Weasleys saying something about it and without a second though, he called, "The Burrow!"  Floo was definitely not his favourite way to travel, but he had no time right now.

Upon reaching the Weasley's house, he felt nine pairs on him as he dashed out the fireplace and upstairs, hoping that he was quick enough to reach her.  He heard voices yelling behind him and hopefully, they didn't have their wands...  He dodged down just in time to move out of the way of blue sparks.  There was always the hope...

Then, he finally reached a door that had 'Ginny' written on the door and he pushed open the door and ran in, saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes and took the knife away from her hands and held her hands behind her back.

"That was terribly dumb of you, Weasley."  He growled.

"How did...  how did you know?"  She asked as the other nine members of the house came crashing into her room.

Ron was cursing at him, "LET GO OF MY SISTER!"

"Shut the hell up, Weasley."  Draco growled again, "If it wasn't for me, your sister here would be dead soon."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Harry asked, glaring at Draco.

 "This," Draco embedded the knife on the ground, "is what I'm talking about."  

Mrs Weasley gasped again.  "Virginia Anne Weasley!  What do you even **think **you were doing?!"

"Get the hell out of my room."  Draco looked at Ginny, surprised.  The room exploded with 'whats' and 'whys'.  "Get the hell out of my room...  Draco can stay."  Mrs Weasley was going to explode into another lecture again, but was cut off by Ginny, "Mum.  Get the hell out of my bloody room."  She broke loose of Draco's hold and slammed the door right in their face.

Then she turned around and smiled slightly, "Thanks..."

"Welcome."  Draco said, his voice now emotionless again.

"SilverIce..."  Then once again, without warning, Ginny threw her hands around Draco's neck into a hug and slowly, Draco returned the warm embrace awkwardly.

* * * * *

"MUM!"  Ginny looked at her daughter who was sitting at her desk in front of her new laptop.

"Yes, darling?"  Ginny asked while she approached her and felt a familiar stare at her back.  She turned around to be greeted by the sight of her husband, Draco Malfoy.

Ami jumped up and down in her seat happily, "I just met this cool boy over the internet!  And he's a year older than me, isn't that cool?!"  She squealed ahppily.

Then, she looked at her parents strangly when they started giggling and chuckling.  "Mum, Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ami..."  Draco said while smiling at her daughing.  "That was just the way your mother and I became friends."

"Really?!  Can I be friends with this guy?!"  Ginny nodded her head while a smile painted her beautiful flawless skin and she glanced at Draco's way and saw him zooming out too...  So...  Draco Malfoy was also thinking about the time they first had a decent conversation together...  Ten years ago.

Author's Notes: This sucked terribly.  Oh god.  Anyways, I'm still on a break, but I decided writing a one-shot wouldn't hurt ^^.  I'll be updating 'Winter Dreams' soon...  Lol, it's like I've been saying that for the past...  I dunno...  days?


End file.
